Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Act Five
The strike team is fighting the Iconian soldiers but taking heavy losses as the enemy is taking minimal losses. We're pinned down Major Hunter says as she looks at Commander Mitchell. Mitchell looks at her. Now Major show them our gift Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her. Hunter gets out a grenade and activates it and throws it out and it blew up and took half the forces out. Olympia to strike team Captain Martin says over Talora's combadge. She tapped the combadge. Captain its good to hear your voice Captain Commander Mitchell says as she speaks into the com. Standby we're beaming you guys up now Captain Martin says over the com. The strike team is beamed off the surface. On the bridge the strike team appears and Mitchell sits in the XO chair as Doctor Jameson takes the wounded MACOS to sickbay, ship jolts hard under fire. Re-raising shields now Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at the tactical console. Ensign Sanderson is inputting commands into the helm station. Evasive pattern beta four Ensign Sanderson says as he inputs commands into the helm. Captain Martin activates the com. Olympia to Intrepid we've got the strike team off the surface and are moving to help with the battle Captain Martin says as he spoke into the com. Admiral Kira comes over the com. Copy that, Captain Martin Typhuss says on the com. Then Ensign Morlon looks at his console. Sirs sorry to interrupt but I'm picking up an increase in power from the lead Herald cruiser Ensign Morlon says as he looks at his console. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Viewer shows the a single Iconian warship powering up and a beam lances out at the planet. Picking up a unstable core! Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. HELM GET US OUT OF HERE! Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Ensign Sanderson inputs commands into the helm. The Alliance fleet is moving away from the planet as it breaks up and exploded and a shockwave emits and rocks the Olympia as it takes out five more Alliance fleet. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as coolant spews from the ceiling as well. REPORT! Captain Martin shouts as he gets up from the floor. Hull breaches on decks five-ten force fields are in place and holding we blew five EPS conduits on decks twelve-thirteen Sickbay is reporting heavy causalities Ensign Morlon says as he looks at his console. Lights flickering as red lights bathe the ship in darkness. Set course for the Romulan flotilla warp 8 engage Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Sanderson. He engages the warp drive. After an hour at warp the Olympia enters formation with the remaining ships. In the briefing room Kererek looks out the window at the damaged Alliance vessels and then he gives a speech. Today is a dark day for the Alliance Starbase 234 is lost the Iconian Gateway on New Romulus is destroyed, our fleet was defeated and in just one day we lost a quarter of our ships, the Preservers are gone and with them goes our hope of understanding the Iconians, although the Iconians have withdrawn from New Romulus they can attack anywhere at anytime to be blunt this may not be a war that we can win but we will make the Iconians pay dearly for their victory we will continue to fight to save what we can and win where we can, and we will fight until the last of us falls Admiral Kererek says as he speaks to the officers. Admiral Kira looks at the commanding officers of the ships in the allied fleet.